Struck by you
by Nina Bane
Summary: AU donde Barry Allen es un adolescente que tras descubrir sus poderes comienza a vivir con dos tutores que se ocupan de cuidarle y monitorear sus cambios, en una de las mudanzas llegan a Westerville, donde se harán pasar por los Smythe. Allí, Barry, ahora Sebastian, conocerá a Kurt, quien parece necesitar un superhéroe en su vida. KURTBASTIAN (Cisco y Caitlin tutores de Barry)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Me llamo Barry Allen, y soy el hombre más rápido de la Tierra. El adolescente, en realidad. Ser rápido no me permite escapar de mis ¿tíos?¿Padres adoptivos? Digamos que la gente que me soporta, y su obsesión con las mudanzas. _

_Así que, aquí estoy. Westerville, Ohio. Salvo que, aquí no soy Barry Allen. Mis...está bien, son algo así como cuidadores. Al parecer no es normal ser tan rápido. Pero si alguien es rápido en una película Disney, todo es genial. Estoy divagando._

_Me llamo Barry Allen, pero aquí no puedo ser Barry Allen. Aquí soy Sebastian Smythe, hijo de Victoria y Michael Smythe; un chico arrogante de 17 años y forrado en dinero._

_No, no he elegido mi papel. Yo solo...quiero ser como soy y hacer amigos en el nuevo instituto. Al menos conseguí que me apuntasen en el público. Nunca he aguantado a esos niñatos arrogantes de preparatoria._

_Mañana es mi primer día. Me pregunto si aquí podré ser un buen estudiante y ayudar a la gente a la vez._

_A Spiderman parece irle bien. Aunque mi traje es mejor que el de Spiderman, por supuesto._

_Y yo existo._

_Aunque a veces, si eres un adolescente, no es tan guay eso de existir._

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, lo sé. Tengo dos a medias y tardo la vida en actualizar. Pero me he enganchado a Flash. Y mientras me estaba preparando para las clases de la Uni (Me he parado a escribir esto, si llego tarde es culpa de Fanfiction) una imagen de BarrySebastian salvando a Kurt porque se ha enamorado de él y Kurt descubriendo todo poco a poco y ah necesitaba escribirlo y compartirlo y casi me muero de un ataque solo pensándolo; así que aquí os dejo un prólogo cortito, a ver si os gusta. Kurt aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Nina Bane**


	2. Chapter 2

_Me llamo Barry Allen y soy el hombre más rápido del planeta. Aunque soy un adolescente. Y ahora he adoptado el nombre de Sebastian Smythe. Odio las mudanzas, pero Cisco y Caitlin...Quiero decir, Victoria y Michael...Ah, que más da._

_Cisco y Caitlin, mis cuidadores, creen que es más seguro para mi mudarme constantemente. Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque aún no se hayan dado cuenta. Por mi parte, solo quiero un amigo. Y ojalá algo más que un amigo, pero incluso alguien a quien abrazar de vez en cuando me serviría. Aunque fuese una chica._

_Vale, no. Eso es asqueroso._

_El problema es, soy tímido. Muy tímido. Y la timidez puede llegar a resultar adorable (Creedme, no), pero es horrible cuando tienes que empezar el instituto. Una y otra vez, siendo el chico nuevo._

_Todos te miran, todos murmuran sobre ti y todos, absolutamente todos los profesores creen que es una genial y original idea (Sí, claro. Duh) hacer que te presentes a tus compañeros. En cada clase._

_Si mi poder fuese adelantar el tiempo, todo iría genial. Pero no, soy rápido. Lo que significa que el resto del mundo es muy, muy lento. Jodidamente lento._

_Así que aquí estoy, primer día de clase, frente a la puerta del nuevo instituto..._

Barry abrió la puerta del instituto y entró, notando la cartera golpeando su cadera al caminar y la madera cerrándose tras su espalda. Unas ganas impresionantes de salir corriendo de allí le atacaron, pero las rechazó con un suspiro. Caminó hasta su taquilla, memorizando la combinación que venía en los papeles que le habían proporcionado. Dejó en ella la mayoría de los libros, y los ordenó según los colores del arco iris, una antigua técnica de relajación que usaba cuando era pequeño. Se dio la vuelta y entonces percibió como, a cámara lenta, un sospechoso líquido azul se acercaba a él. Se movió sin pensarlo, con los ojos cerrados, evitando el contacto. Apareció en la otra punta del instituto, jadeando, y un mareo repentino le atacó, haciéndole maldecir. Apenas había desayunado esa mañana, no espera usar su talento durante el día.

Se permitió una sonrisa al imaginar la cara de su atacante al ver que su víctima se había desvanecido. Una vez recuperado, miró el papel en su mano y se apresuró a llegar a la primera clase.

El profesor, un hombre joven con el pelo ligeramente rizado y un pronunciado hoyuelo en la barbilla, llamado William Schuester, le dio la bienvenida.

-Chicos, un poco de atención, por favor. Este es vuestro nuevo compañero...-revisó los papeles en su mesa, buscando el nombre.-Vuestro nuevo compañero Sebastian Smythe. ¿Puedes presentarte, por favor?

-Me llamo B...Sebastian, vengo de Athens y me he mudado hace unos días...-tragó con dificultad, nervioso.-Espero estar mucho tiempo aquí y llevarme bien con todos vosotros..

Schuester aplaudió suavemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus alumnos le ignoraban. Con un gesto, le indicó al muchacho que se sentase y así lo hizo, junto a un alumno de cabellos negros teñidos de azul en la punta, sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos azul hielo.

-Soy Elliott, encantado.-le guiñó un ojo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Sebastian.-se mordió el labio, sonrojándose por el guiño.

-Encantado. Sería un placer ser tu amigo.

-Me encantaría.-sonrió timidamente y se concentró en el profesor, que trataba infructuosamente conseguir la atención de la clase.

_Bueno...Al menos ya tengo un amigo._

* * *

><p>Su siguiente clase no era con Elliott, aunque sí compartían el horario de comedor, por lo que al menos no almorzaría solo. Eso era un punto a favor de este instituto. En Athens siempre comía solo.<p>

Paseó por el pasillo, dirección a su taquilla, cuando una pequeña confrontación llamó su atención, en la fila de casilleros más alejada de su posición. Un chico enorme, fornido, envuelto en una chaqueta Letterman roja, se encontraba pegado a un muchacho delgado, de rasgos delicados y pálido, que le estaba gritando algo, muy molesto. El jugador frunció el ceño y alzó el brazo con toda la intención de golpear al otro y...el castaño ya no estaba allí.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado antes de lanzarse a salvarlo. Paró en las gradas del campo, aún abrazado al otro chico. Olía bien.

-¿Qué demonios?-la voz suave y algo aguda de su compañero sonó desconcertada, mientras le mantenía la mirada con unos preciosos ojos azules. O grises. ¿Verdes?-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Ese.. neandertal iba a golpearte...Así que te salvé...

-¿Me salvaste? ¡Estábamos en la otra punta del instituto!

-Soy rápido.-sonrió arrogantemente durante unos segundos, era más que rápido.

-¿Y quién eres? ¡No te conozco de nada!

-Ba...Bas. Sebastian, en realidad...Pero Bas está bien.-maldijo para sus adentros, había estado a punto de desvelar su nombre verdadero.

-Kurt Hummel.-respondió el otro.

Barry apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír antes de que otro mareo recorriese su cuerpo. Se apoyó en los hombros del chico, cerrando los ojos y jadeando por la horrible sensación. De los labios del otro escapó una pequeña exclamación, pero en seguida se sentó, ayudándolo a estabilizarse. Sus ojos azules le miraron con preocupación, y comenzó a sentirse cálido en el interior.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido.

-Es una bajada de azúcar...No he desayunado bien.-susurró forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt abrió su bolsa y sacó un par de snacks saludables, tendiéndole uno. Lo aceptó ruborizándose suavemente.

_Ojalá sea otro amigo..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me llamo Barry Allen y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo. El adolescente, en realidad. Y actualmente he adoptado el nombre de Sebastian Smythe por...motivos. Hoy salvé a un chico en el instituto. Quiero decir, ayudé. No es que estuviese en reales problemas. Pero parecía tan...pequeño que no pude evitarlo. Después casi me desmayé encima suya. _

_Sé crear una buena impresión, sep. Aunque Kurt no pareció asustarse._

_Debería adoptar el personaje que soy ahora. Un adolescente rico, arrogante...Pero me cuesta._

_Cuando me mira a los ojos, se me olvida quien tengo que ser._

Barry entró a la casa tras el primer día de instituto, para encontrarse a Caitlin esperándolo en la sala de estar. Solo con un vistazo, supo que le esperaba una buena bronca.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Barry?-entrecerró los ojos con una mezcla entre preocupación y enfado.-En medio del instituto, a plena luz del día, a cara descubierta. Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta del mareo, jovencito.

-¿En serio, Cait? ¿Jovencito? Apenas me sacas unos años. Que seas mi tutora no significa que sea un crío sin sentido, ¡Y tampoco te da derecho a espiarme en el instituto!

-Estábamos monitorizando tus frecuencias.-respondió fríamente la chica.-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Barry? Acabamos de llegar aquí, ¿Acaso quieres irte de nuevo?

-¡No! Claro que no. Es solo...-suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.-Ese chico...No podía dejar que ese... ese estúpido le hiciese daño.-murmuró contra su piel, avergonzado.-Kurt no había hecho nada malo.

-Así que _Kurt._-Caitlin sonrió suavemente y revolvió el pelo de Barry.-Entiendes que no puedes poner en juego tu seguridad por un chico que te gusta, ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Apenas conozco a Kurt! ¡Él no me gusta!-el ojiverde la miró ruborizado, con una mirada llena de incomodidad.-¡No voy a hablar contigo de chicos, Caitlin!

-¿Y con quién vas a hablar, con Cisco?

-¡No voy a hablar de chicos con mis tutores!-se levantó dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

-¡Prefiero que me llames mamá!-respondió suavemente, conteniendo una risa.

Barry estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Cisco, decidió. Empezaba a lucir como él cuando se interesaba por alguien.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el instituto ajeno a todo cuando notó una mano sobre su bíceps, parándolo. Se sobresaltó y se giró, enfrentando los vivos ojos azules de Kurt. Se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos antes de recordar como se suponía que tenía que actuar. Esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante escondiendo sus nervios, y clavó la mirada en la del castaño.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre, Hummel?

-Te he estado llamando por todo el pasillo, eso ocurre, Sebastian.

_Oh. Mierda. Claro. Sebastian, me llamo Sebastian. Estúpido._

_-_¿Qué quieres, princesa? ¿Algún otro malvado chico molestándote?-se arrepintió apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca. Kurt se tensó inmediatamente y sus ojos, antes cálidos y algo nerviosos, se endurecieron como el hielo.

-Venía a agradecerte, Smythe.-el uso del apellido le golpeó como una bala, pero se esforzó por mantener la fachada en su sitio.-Pero si vas a ser tan gilipollas como el resto, quizás tendría que replanteármelo.-encajó una caja en sus manos con fuerza, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse furiosamente por el pasillo.

Barry maldijo interiormente mientras abría el recipiente. Una serie de brownies descansaba en su interior, con un pequeño sobre cerrado con lacre en forma de _K._ Suspiró y decidió abrirlo más tarde. Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda.

-¿Qué le has hecho? No le he visto tan molesto y herido desde que rompimos.-clavó sus ojos en Elliott, que le miraba bastante preocupado.

-¿Cómo que rompisteis?

-Uh. Kurt y yo fuimos pareja. ¡Oh, te hizo brownies!-trató de coger uno pero Barry cerró la caja antes, posesivamente.-¡Ey! Eso no fue lindo.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Murmuró una disculpa antes de seguir la trayectoria del castaño, tratando de encontrarlo. Revisó cada esquina que conocía del instituto (y sí, eran pocas), sin encontrarlo. Finalmente se dejó caer en una de las gradas, molesto por no haber tenido éxito. Abrió el recipiente de nuevo y cogió el sobre, abriéndolo con cuidado. Una nota doblada en dos estaba en su interior.

_**Sebastian:**_

_**Hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba así por mí. Había olvidado como se sentía. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es Gracias.**_

_**Y...um...Como eres nuevo...había pensado que quizás te apetecería salir conmigo un día. A tomar un café o algo. Como desconocidos que quieren conocerse mejor. O no. Como quieras. Yo pagaré. Sólo dime si quieres y cuando...Y bueno...**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Kurt**_

_**PD: Tienes unos ojos realmente lindos. Espero que te gusten los brownies...Parecías hambriento el otro día.**_

_Realmente soy un completo idiota._

Barry gimió molesto consigo mismo. Genial. Ahora probablemente Kurt le odiaba por ser un idiota arrogante, lo cual ni siquiera era. Maldita mudanza, malditos poderes, maldita fachada que tenía que mantener...

El ojiazul quería o había querido una cita con él..._No es una cita, Barry. No es más que un café para conocerse mejor. Quiere conocerme mejor. Por Batman y Robin, quiere conocerme mejor. Y piensa que tengo ojos lindos. Y se ha preocupado porque coma._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos, pero el roce de los dedos del chico en su bícep permanecía ahí, y sus ojos azules, sonriéndole antes de que hubiese sido grosero con él...Un gruñido escapó de su boca.

_En la tele los super héroes no la cagan tanto con la chica. El chico. Kurt. Ser un adolescente apesta tanto._


End file.
